How I died
by gh0stheart
Summary: The title explains it all. This is the tale of how this ghost died...


**Happy Halloween! I hope that you guys enjoy this. Though warning if you're looking for happiness this is not the fic for you. Plus there are mentions of suicide and murder. Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101.**

* * *

 _"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love."_ \- Washington Irving

* * *

"...She was a puppet to him. There was no doubting it. He controlled every move she made, but no one knew. She was such a quiet girl, with no friends, nor enemy's; followed by the boy who could manipulate them all. No one thought a thing until one night where she decided to cut her strings. The world became a much darker place. With her gone he was all alone; alone in his sorrows, and alone in his life. His grades were falling and it was hard to keep up what little emotional turmoil there was.

There was no light left in him. There was only the dark and it was burning inside him. Twisting him into something he wasn't. In his great grief he destroyed everything he ever achieved. His friends were even afraid of him. He was deep into madness; but no one noticed other than those who were closest. For without her he wasn't human anymore. She was dead and he was, in a way, also dead. Sometimes he looked at suicide as an answer to all his problems. He would be with her after all, but that day never would arise. Someone killed him before he could..."

But is that truly the end of this story? No, that isn't even the beginning of it dear listener. And why would I know that? Well this is my story, and no, that brief thing I told you isn't close to the real one. So why did I tell you it? That you're going to find out in a little while, because I've decided to dedicate my Halloween night to tell you this lovely tale of sadness and love. And it all started one October night in Dragonspyre...

"Zoey come here." I called. I looked around the ruins for her. She was almost always in my sight and I liked it that way. She was mine. I know I may sound a tiny bit possessive, but who cares. I liked to make sure she was mine, and mine alone. I soon enough saw her and another figure talking. I was immediately jealous; I never did well with her speaking to anyone else. I put on my best smile. I needed to seem unaffected and calm; in other words the great guy I was.

"Zoey there you are!" I exclaimed, making myself seem like the concerned Boyfriend I was. The person smiled at me, obliviously unknowing of what I was thinking. Thankfully the person was female... I know I sound like an abusive bastard right now but I'm not. I would never touch her to purposely hurt her.

"Zack!" She exclaimed happily. She always seemed happy. I always wondered how she did it. Even I have bad moods... (Okay, I used to have a lot of them. But what does that matter.)

That was when things changed. For the better or worse. Zoey had a knife embedded all the way through her chest, and the mysterious girl vanished. For the first time in my life I cried. Though I'm not sure why. It could've been that the one person I loved was going to die.

She collapsed onto the ground. The last seconds of her life spent looking at my tears; while she had none. I watched as her very essence dissipated into the air; while she looked peaceful. I felt as if my very heart was destroyed and replaced by something cold and evil.

I wasn't quite myself the next few days. I had just lost everything that ever mattered to me. The only person that knew the truth about me. The only person who knew just how much I controlled everyone else's lives...

It was one of those days when I decided it was best to die. I wasn't needed anymore. My friends were avoiding me after all and Professor Drake was equally as not caring. So you see they have the story all wrong. I was the one who committed suicide and she was the one who was murdered…


End file.
